russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC launches the kiddie version of TODAS
March 29, 2014 We remember of the 80's gag show TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show). The kiddie version of the gag show called TODAS Kids, airing from Monday to Friday at 11:30 a.m. to 12 noon. There was absolutely nothing left for kiddie audiences. For the first time in its history, the station could enter a single program in the Anak TV derby. Boots Anson-Roa (president and CEO), Laurenti Dyogi (head of IBC Entertainment TV), Thirdy Lacson, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Mutya Orquia, Andrés Muhlach, Sofia Millares, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Kyle Balili, Louise Abuel, Joshen Bernardo, Ashley Cabrera, Ogie Escanilla, Amy Nobleza, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Franchesca Salcedo, Izzy Canillo, Kendra Kramer, Gerald Pesigan and Barbie Sabino, Jose Avellana (chairman) The television workshop for Elementary School and High School student who are interested in becoming a TV superstar. Boots Anson-Roa, the station’s president and CEO, was bothered that IBC-13, technically a ‘sequestered’ TV station, that required TV stations to devote at the airtime to child-friendly fare. Boots resolutely pushed for the revival of the children's programming. It was to be an educational gag show, culminating in the selection of the forthcoming revival’s kiddie stars and young stars. Some of its child stars: Thirdy Lacson, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Mutya Orquia, Andrés Muhlach, Sofia Millares, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Kyle Balili, Louise Abuel, Joshen Bernardo, Ashley Cabrera, Ogie Escanilla, Amy Nobleza, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Franchesca Salcedo, Izzy Canillo, Kendra Kramer, Gerald Pesigan and Barbie Sabino. Early this week, after a five-day training program in today's young stars, kids showed up at IBC-13 studios in Broadcast City, spruced up and primed to present their intellectual wares to a panel of judges. Adding to the network's new look, the kids at aged 5-12 and teen aged 13 to 20, slung as though they were bona fide members of the fourth estate. They were wired as cameras whirred around them, catching their speeches and gestures in kiddie show fashion. We attended several workshops such as lighting and audio workshop, camera operation, and editing. Laurenti Dyog Engaged in discovering and casting talents for print advertisements, TV commercials, image models, radio guesting, TV series and sitcoms, movie, stage actors and actresses, singers and dancers. Different group of kids are joined together to perform their well-rehearsed production number. The talents in this show undergo with the audition and workshops. Talented kids who wants to enter the entertainment industry. It specializes in drama, acting, singing, dancing and personality development. With the help of Kapinoy Talent Center, talents are enhanced to develop their creative imagination and help them learn the basic introduction in theatrical arts and social responsibilities. The jurors included Jose Avellana as chairman, Boots Anson-Roa as president and CEO, Lito Ocampo Cruz as executive vice-president and Laurenti Dyogi as head of IBC Entertainment TV. The resultant TV production, which they will themselves write, research, shoot, and edit while they undergo additional training. Before the opening credits, the cast of TODAS Kids say 11:30 na, TODAS Kids na! since the show airs in the noontime slot at 11:30am. ''Strike It Up (Aria Clemente) :''Strike it up, this band is gonna play my tune :Strike it up, I wanna I wanna tell you so :Strike it up, nobody's gonna stop my sound :Strike it up, you know how lonely one can feel (Aria Clemente) :Waiting on my feelings, yeah, yeah :Waiting on my feelings, feelings :Waiting on my feelings, yeah, yeah :Waiting on my feelings, feelings (Aria Clemente) :Strike it up, your hand is taping on my skin :Strike it up, and keep me and keep me standing on :Strike it up, you nobody's gonna let you down :Strike it up, you know how lovely one can be (Joshua Dionisio) :If I have the line and you have the bass :Then strike it up and you'll find the rhythms on time :Line after line, going straight to your mind :'Cause hyping the place is what we're all about :Moving your waist to the bass is no doubt :Roll up the groove, melody is essential :Drop the knowledge on this instrumental :Dance your doubts about house music :You've got the body so why don't you use it? :Naturally swinging your thing to the song :'Cause that's how we pump the dance floor for the strong (Aria Clemente) :Waiting on my feelings, yeah, yeah :Waiting on my feelings, feelings :Waiting on my feelings, yeah, yeah :Waiting on my feelings, feelings (Aria Clemente) :Strike it up :Strike it up